


Beautiful pain

by R3ad3r1



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Abuse, BDSM, M/M, Master/Slave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-08 14:00:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15244941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R3ad3r1/pseuds/R3ad3r1
Summary: Adam is in a down phase, Monte drags him to the club. See what happens when a cute blonde masochist is abused by his Master.





	1. Pleased to meet you, master

Monte had to push Adam a bit that night to follow him to the Nox, the BDSM club they were used to go to.  
"I'm not in the mood."  
"You are not in the mood since one month, Adam. I know, it's hard when they don't want to renew the contract but you cannot sulk and remain hidden forever just because Sauli is gone."  
"Two years, Monte. Two years, and when I showed him the new contract he told me that he wasn't feeling to sign it. Two years. We were boyfriends!"  
"I know...but I cannot see you like this. Let's go to the Nox, maybe you can find a boy to have fun with..."  
"I don't want to find a boy."  
"Well you can watch, at least!"  
Adam huffed but went into his room and pulled out his black leather pants, his boots and he slipped on a silk purple buttonless shirt that was leaving his broad chest exposed.

"Master Adam, Master Monte, it's always a pleasure to see you here."chirped Megan greeting them at the entrance.  
Adam nodded shortly while Monte spent a Hood fifteen minutes talking with the girl.  
"Dancefloor? VIP area? Stage? You choose."  
"Dungeon" deadpanned Adam.  
"You said you weren't in the mood."  
"Shut the fuck up...we're here now, better look at something beautiful. I need to remember that pain can be beautiful too, not only this dull ache that is still lingering inside me."  
"...always so dramatic... you're a fucking sadist, don't even try to deny it."  
Adam gave him a side smile and took the stairs to the Dungeon. The bartender bowed his head in respect asking  
"What do the Masters desire to drink tonight ?"    
"Two whisky sour."  
"Here they are. Let me know if I can be of help..."

Adam dismissed the guy with a gesture of his hand and took a seat on a small couch facing the area of the Dungeon where a couple of scenes were ongoing.  
His attention was suddenly drown to a blonde boy with three guys around him.  
He was thin, definitely shorter than the others, a side of his head shaved and the other with long blonde hair.  
He was naked, two leather cuffs around his wrists, no collar but a heavy chain around his neck. He was wearing make up: delectable. Adam's cock stirred in interest while he moved onto the couch to have a better view.

"Kneel slave" ordered one of the guys and without giving the boy time to comply smacked him with the back of his hand.  
Adam didn't appreciate it, it was uncalled for but the boy didn't budge so maybe that was what he needed to go in subspace.

Monte looked at Adam's interested expression and smiled. That was what he was hoping for: seeing Adam not focused on Sauli for a while.  
The blonde boy cried out in pain when a riding crop hit him full force.  
Monte was sipping his cocktail more focused on the other scene: knife play, his favourite. After a while he heard Adam muttering something, then slamming the glass on the table and standing up.  
"Hey man, what...?"  
"I'm not here to tolerate this. This is not sadism this is abuse! Look!"  
Adam was beyond enraged.  
"He is wearing a cockring and he is not even hard. They are spilling blood. Blood Monte! He is crying in fear of the next hit, this is not pleasure."  
Monte moved his gaze to the blonde boy and actually agreed with Adam.  
"What do you want to do?"  
"Stopping this atrocity.  This is not BDSM, this is not beautiful. This is just uncontrolled violence."

Adam stormed in front of the boy and grabbed a guy's wrist preventing him to strike again.  
"That's enough. Uncuff him."  
"Who the fuck are you? We are playing with my slave, fuck off."  
"This is just hurting him."  
"He is a masochist. He loves pain."  
Adam shook his head "You are so arrogant and blind, he is not even hard! The cockring is too tight and the position of his arms is wrong. Let him go."  
"Tommy tell him that you are green."

The boy didn't even raised his head "I'm green."he repeated flatly  
Adam got closer to the boy and gently placed a finger under his chin, lifting his head making eye contact.  
"No. What's your color Tommy?"  
"Yellow...?"  
"You have to tell me. No punishment for telling the truth."  
"...red...I'm red...I'm sorry..."  
"Good boy." Adam uncuffed him slowly, Tommy's master looking at him speechless.  
"Let me take the chain off too..it's too heavy for your neck."  
Tommy raised a hand to stop Adam "Master Jamie  gave it to me...I cannot take it off...I'm his, I signed "  
"You have signed to be respected, to be protected, cherished, not to be abused. The contract is no longer valid."  
 Jamie stepped towards Tommy reaching out for the chain but Adam swatted his hand away.  
"You want me to bring this in front of the owner that is a good friend of mine? Here is your chain back, leave the boy alone." Adam unclasped the chain and threw them at Jamie's feet.

"Bah...I will find a better slave."he commented while Tommy dropped on his knees almost crushed by the awareness of being free but alone.  
Adam helped him on his feet again but the boy's body wasn't cooperating do he resolved to carry him to the couch and to give him some water.

"Take off the cockring" Adam suggested  
"I'm... I don't exactly..."  
"Ok, I'll take it off" expertly he undid the ring touching Tommy no more than needed, cursing at the dark sign left on the boy's cock.  
He gently caressed Tommy's cheek and slip out of his purple shirt just to drape it around the boy.  
"The rules are trust, respect and be open. Not safewording can be risky for you and for your master. You are on colors, use them. Don't be scared."  
"Thank you Master...?"  
"Adam. It's Adam."  
"Why are you giving me suggestions?"  
"Because I don't know what you are looking for but it's not what you were receiving there."  
"I'm a fucking masochist, I love pain, I need a Master, I need..." almost yelled Tommy.  
"You need better than that. The pain can be beautiful, giving it in the right way is an art, your body becomes the canvas and you and the Master turn it into a masterpiece. There should be want, need, respect...I haven't see it. I'm sure you deserve more."  
"More like you?"  
"More Tommy. It would be preposterous to assume that you would agree to sign a contract with me, we don't know each other."  
"Why did you intervene if you are not interested?"asked the boy, a hint of hysterics in his voice.  
"I don't know you. You are beautiful, young and hurt. Don't rush into things."  
"I..." Tommy was fidgeting with Adam's shirt blushing furiously.  
"Hey...talk to me."  
"I didn't mean to rush anything...I just...oh fuck! You cannot come all hero on me and then pushing me away..."  
"All hero on you" laughed Adam "That's a first...you are something else Tommy."  
"Something else you'd like to explore?"  
"...I'd say so."

At the affirmative reply Tommy's tension faded away and he basically slumped forward, his body no more able to sustain him. Adam caught him in his arms.

"You need food, silence and rest.I'll take care of you."  
"Yes Master."  
 


	2. Uncertainties

Adam ordered a chocolate fondue, with fruit and encouraged Tommy to help himself. The boy was a bit shy at the beginning he wasn't feeling comfortable in eating in front of two Masters. Jamie was used to give him a bit of chocolate and a diet coke at the end of the scene but only if they were alone. Jamie didn't like how ravenous Tommy was usually after a scene...  
"Tommy you need food. I have ordered it for you. Please eat."  
"What if I mess up and stain your shirt..."  
"I'm pretty sure you know that laundries do exist and can take care of chocolate stains"  
Tommy forced a smile and took some food: God that was heaven.

Bite after bite Tommy relaxed a bit, unconsciously leaning against Adam. Adam didn't falter but noticed Monte's interested look.  
Tommy closed his eyes for few minutes relishing in Adam's warmth: that was so rare with Jamie. He was used to concede space to cuddles and physical contact beside sex only in special occasions.   
Tommy was literally craving for that, but he was well trained he knew better that voice his own needs and desires. It wasn't  his place to ask: Master Jamie knew was was good for him and what not.

"You have to be thirsty: water or juice?"questioned Adam.  
"I usually have a diet coke."  
"No way. That's not hydrating you. Your body needs to recover after playing."  
"Ok. Masters know better."  
"I'm not your master, this is common sense."  
Tommy bit his bottom lip grabbing the bottle of water in front of him and left his position at Adam's side to seat in the furthest corner of the couch. Not that he was really that far...

 Adam's eyes were fixed on Tommy's lips while he was drinking, his gaze followed the liquid down the boy's troath, he swallowed reflexively when he saw the Adam's apple bobbing.  
"Am I drinking in a weird way?"questioned the boy.  
Adam shook his head.  
"Why are you staring at me?"  
Adam smiled, then he swiped his thumb on Tommy's bottom lip "Because you are beautiful."

Adam's touch was firm but soft and Tommy felt a chill running down his spine.  
"Master..."  
Adam placed his pointer on Tommy's mouth to shuhs him.  
"We are not there, Tommy. You know that."commented Adam sternly.  
Tommy shuddered because Adam was radiating dominance and that was fucking hot.

Tommy, favoured by the BDSM Gods for once, managed to get Adam's phone number and was beaming while they parted. Yes he has been abused but that was a price he was willing to pay for the wonderful time he had with Adam after.  
He was sure that he would have done anything in his power to convince Adam to be his Master.  
Adam.   
Adam: Tommy's only thought for the rest of the night.

On their way home Monte broke the subject with Adam who was nervously gnawing on his bottom lip sure to have done something wrong.  
"So, the boy..."  
"Tommy " corrected Adam  
"Yes, Tommy. He is beautiful, right?"  
"He is."  
"He seemed comfortable with you after what he went through. It's like chemistry. You cannot help when there is a sparkle..."  
"There is no sparkle."  
"No, how do I dare? Which sparkle I'm talking about? The one I've seen in your eyes when you fought for him. This is such an Adam's thing to do, right? You never expose yourself so openly."  
"Monte they were abusing a boy. How old is he? Twenty-ish?"  
"You stood up for him and you did the damn aftercare he is obviously not used to, considering his reaction."  
"Don't. Say. Such. A. Thing. I've just fed him and giving a safe place to get out of his subspace. That's all."  
"Yeah...I guess that your mobile number is part of that, right? "  
"That was a fucking mistake. He took me off guard and I didn't want to come across as rude."  
"Ladies and gentlemen I present you Adam Lambert: a new Sub!"mocked Monte dramatically "I can totally see your problem in dumping him. It's a thing you never do. Please!"  
"Shut the fuck up! I've told you that the Nox wasn't a great idea."p

A couple of days later at the studio Adam's phone rang for the umpteenth time and Monte burst out  
"Can you please take that fucking call and tell whoever is calling to kindly fuck off?"  
"I'll silence it."  
"Who the hell is?"  
"No one."  
"Kinda persistent, though."  
Monte snatched the phone from Adam's hand, looked at the screen and dragged Adam in the other room.  
"14 unanswered calls? 20 texts? Is this the boy?"  
"..."  
"Adam! What the fuck? If you want to see him or not you have to answer!"  
"I don't want him to grow attached, I think this is a reaction..."  
"It probably is, but you have to deal with him, you cannot ignore him."  
"I'm not ignoring him."  
"Your phone says otherwise."  
"I might have chatted with him last night."

Monte shook his head  
"Honestly you are acting as a reckless teenager. You think he is not ready for seeing you? Tell him. You don't wanna know him? Tell him. You are not his master but as a human being you have the responsibility to be honest with him."  
"I know...it's that he seems to be one of kind. I don't want to lead him on, though."  
"Are you aware that you can know each other without sex or other implications involved? It's called making friends or meeting new people."

Adam took his phone back and called Tommy.  
"Hey! Took you long to answer!"greeted the boy happily.  
"Tommy I'm working, I cannot talk. I was wondering if you are free anytime tomorrow."  
"Yes! Yes! We can meet at Nox at 9PM."  
"No.I want to meet you in a normal place like for lunch or for a coffee."  
"In a normal place?" the disappointment was so obvious in the boy's voice "I was thinking that we can have fun..."  
"Tommy let's just see each other for a coffee. Is that ok?"  
Tommy was hurt, he basically took for granted that Adam was interested in having him as a slave. Why did he help him if not for having Tommy for himself?  
Why did they chat half a night if Adam was about to dump him?  
Tommy wanted to understand.  
"Ok, Starbucks in Central Avenue at 10 AM?"  
"Starbucks? I was thinking something a bit fancier, but it could work. See you tomorrow then and stop calling, I'm working."  
"Roger that. See you tomorrow."

When Adam went back to the studio Monte raised a questioning eyebrow  
"So?"  
"Starbucks tomorrow morning."  
"Starbucks?"Monte laughed out loud "Told you that you are in a teenager phase."  
"Fuck off. Let's get back to work."

Five hours later Adam called it.  
"We all need a break."   
Before parting Monte patted him on the back "Have fun with your boy."  
"He's not my boy!"  
"We'll see..."murmured Monte. He was sure to have seen the sparkle in Adam's eyes even if Adam wasn't keen to admit it.

That night Adam was tossing and turning in the bed. He knew that Tommy was looking for a Master but he was sure that rushing into another contract so soon, without taking time to acknowledge to have been abused, to question if that was really what Tommy wanted was wrong. It was like setting all up for another failure.  
Moreover Adam too was still hurt by Sauli's decision to break up. He didn't see that coming.  
The only chance was to be honest and direct with Tommy saying that he wasn't interested in having a slave at the moment and that it wasn't healthy for Tommy.  
There were still Monte's  words in his ears, though   
_Are you aware that you can know each other without sex or other implications involved? It's called making friends or meeting new people._

Maybe....


	3. Starbucks

Adam was trying to chose the right outfit to meet Tommy at Starbuck but nothing seemed ok. Everything was too formal, too casual, too daddy dom, too gay.  
Adam slammed the wardrobe's door shut cursing because he wasn't supposed to freak out for chosing some clothes.  
At the end he opted for jeans and a striped black and white button down, he took his leather jacket and black boots.  
It was just a coffee. A coffee at Stabucks...nothing too difficult to handle.

He arrived at the place fifteen minutes earlier and was a bit surprised of not finding Tommy there. A slave was supposed to...no he had to stop that trail of thoughts: Tommy wasn't his sub or slave or whatever so he was just supposed not to arrive late.  
Adam took a seat and ordered an espresso just to kill time then, at 10 AM sharp, Tommy arrived.  
Black ripped jeans with a slightly over sized white shirt, he was wearing black sneakers and a very nice make up. With a black choker around his neck and his long blonde bang he was looking like a fallen angel. Adam's cock got immediately half hard.

"Hey."greeted Tommy  
"Hey."  
"Let me grab a coffee and I'll be with you in a second."  
"Yeah."

The boy sat down with his iced americano and looked Adam dead in the eyes.  
"So, why did you want to see me?"  
"Just to make sure you are ok."  
"I'm ok. I've already told you that. I'm a masochist, I love pain. Jamie went a bit too far but I'm not traumatized or anything."  
"I beg to differ: he abused you. You should be traumatized. Moreover I kinda forced you out of your contract and relationship?"  
"Just a contract. No strings attached."  
Adam was utterly surprised, usually young slaves were always in love with their Masters.  
"How did you end up with him?"  
"We met through a common friend."  
"Were you already into the lifestyle?"  
"Yes and no. I was reading, educating myself, getting off on videos but I was lacking of practice. Jamie trained me as a favour so I could have my admission to the Nox, then I scened with a couple of guys and Jamie asked me to sign. Is the rundown enough?"  
"Yeah...I think...how old are you?"  
"Twenty-two"  
Adam was letting everything sink in : the boy was young, really young and inexperienced.  
"Do you have any question for me?"  
"Tell me something about you."  
"I'm 32, I'm a singer I'm in the lifestyle since I was 18."  
"Boyfriend? Slave?" wondered Tommy trying to playing it cool while he was really nervous at the possibility of Adam not being single and slaveless.

Adam took a sip of his coffee looking for a good answer. He didn't want to overshare with Tommy but he didn't want to lie either.  
"I don't have any. We broke up a couples of months ago."  
"At the same time? You are not lucky, man."

Adam was taken back by the comment  
"What do you mean?"  
"Losing your slave and your boyfriend in the same month is kinda bad."  
"Well it was inevitable, considering they were the same person..."  
"Wait what?!!!" Tommy almost spit his coffee. "Your boyfriend was also your slave?"  
"We were in a committed relationship. It's not rare, why you seem so surprised?"  
"Feelings can get in between the whole master slave dynamic."  
"Not true."  
"So it was 24/7?"  
"Kinda..."  
"Wow. That's...wow. You've blown my mind."

The discussion remained on that topic for a while with Adam explaining how a deeper emotional connection was crucial for him to engage some type of play and Tommy listening carefully. When Adam began to talk about how being in a relationship can enhance the trust, the ability to read each other's body Tommy opened his mouth in awe.  
Everything was sounding so different in Adam's mouth that Tommy had to hide a laugh.  
"What's that funny?"questioned Adam.  
"You sound so sappy."  
"I'm not! You little fucker...lose that smug or ..." Adam caught himself in time, but Tommy didn't let go.  
"...or you'll punish me?"  
Adam cursed himself mentally for his slip while his face assumed a stern expression  
"I wouldn't joke about that, by the way you are not mine to punish."

Tommy dug his nails into his palm to keep his composure and not to drop on his knees to ask for forgiveness. Damn, Adam seemed a softie with all his talking about respect, feelings,  trust, but he was able to be stern as fuck.

"I can be" teased Tommy forcibly  
"You cannot."  
"Why not? You are free, I am free."  
"It's more than that. I want more than that and you should want more too. Don't give yourself away just not to be alone. It's not healthy and it's not sexy. You give control over your body: this shouldn't be done lightly."  
Tommy blushed crimson red, Adam was reprimanding him as a parent with an annoying child. That was unacceptable!

"You are being dramatic. What kind of Master are you if you are not willing to give a sub enough pain for him to be able to get off at home?Are you even a sadist?"  
"What do you mean with those words? Is that what you think a Master should do? Hit you few times for his own enjoyment and then send you home to jerk off at the memory?"  
"That's what Jamie was doing most of the times... I've assumed..." stammered the boy.  
"That's the problem: you have assumed! Not all Masters are reckless jackasses, you know? You have never had the doubt that Jamie was doing something wrong? Have you ever spoke with other slaves?"

Tommy's bald attitude crumbled down and he become just the embarassed boy he was.  
"I-I-I wasn't allowed to talk or discuss that with others. Jamie told me that each couple has its way...It wasn't my place to question ours ..."  
Adam softened a bit " What an ass!You told me you were educating yourself... why you didn't challenge him while drawing the contract or while he wasn't treating you right?"  
"He told me that all those rules were for people not keen to play hard...I was ok with not being boyfriends."  
"I get the not boyfriends bit, but it doesn't seem to me that you have really considered what being in the lifestyle means."  
"You can show me, though."  
"You need to figure out by yourself if this is what you really want."

It was so obvious how much Tommy was hurting that Adam had to put a real effort into not wrapping the wrecked boy in his arms promising to look after him. Tommy was like a lost puppy, eager to give himself away to be taken care of and that fucking asshole abused him.  Adam could easily picture a Tommy confused because he had just figured out to be a masochist being fooled by that monster.  
Most probably Tommy had to be retrained... that was a long and difficult process...

"Why do you want to be my slave?"  
"I..have you seen yourself? All powerful and shit?"  
"That's not enough for me."  
"I am attracted, you helped me..."babbled Tommy   
"Still not enough."  
"What the hell do you want me to say I don't know you!"  
"Better answer. If you want me to just start considering the possibility I want to see you outside the scene and I want you to write an assay about what you want from the lifestyle and what was wrong in your previous contract."   
"An assay...?" Tommy was about to protested but Adam cut him off.  
"These are my conditions, the choice is yours. What you want to do?"

Tommy took his time to drink the rest of his coffee and to weigh his options. Well, what could go wrong in meeting Adam few times and writing a fucking assay?  
Probably he could grown attached to Adam and then being hurt in case of a rejection. He could work with the risk.

"Ok for me. I'll do the bloody assay."  
"Lose that fucking tone."   
"The fucking tone will stay though as you are not my master."  
"Fair enough."smiled Adam thinking at the deep shade of red he could have turned Tommy's ass if they were on a contract.  
"There is a gig I'm planning to go next week. I'm looking for somebody to open few of my dates here in California: you wanna come?"  
"It would be fun. I'm on board. I have a question..."  
"Shoot."  
"Will we call, text or not?"  
"Of course will do. It's a part of seeing you out of the scene."  
"'Kay! Got it."


	4. Baby steps

Tommy was an excited puppy at the gig, Adam was enjoying way more the boy's reactions than the music. Tommy was playing air guitar following the bassist of the group and when he wasn't doing that he was jumping and singing.  
At a certain moment Tommy stumbled and Adam steadied him holding his hips, Tommy turned in his arms and Adam gasped at how beautiful the boy was. Flushed, excited, full of joy, his pupils dilate.  
"Thanks!"  
"I assume you are having a good time..."  
"I love music! It's what I'm studying. I play keyboard, bass and guitar. Don't have the voice for singing, just back vocals... you said that you sing, right?"  
Adam smiled "I guess you are not a fan, then."  
"Sorry...I don't even know what music you do..."  
"It's ok. Not everyone can be a fan and I actuallt prefer that you are not. Fans are batshit crazy."  
"I'm just a normal masochist, you are safe with me."laughed Tommy.

After the gig there was a photographic exhibition, then a lunch.  
For a couple of weeks they just texted because Tommy was busy with a University project. Adam was thinking that the lifestyle was just a phase in Tommy's life when one night his phone rang at 2 AM.  
Adam cursed in every language known because it has been an intense day at the studio and he was deserving a bit of rest. Then he saw the name on the screen:Tommy.

"Hey! What's up? You ok?"  
"Ad-am"  
Hearing his name in a broken sob put Adam in full dom mode  
"Tommy, baby. Talk to me. Are you safe? What's happening?"  
"I've finished the assay..."  
"...and?"  
"...Jamie... he ab-abused me..."  
"Oh shit! Where are you? Where the hell are you?"

Adam was expecting a breakdown when Tommy would have finally realized how wrong Jamie treated him but he hadn't taken in account the chance of this happening during the night.  
"Star-bucks."another sob.  
"Don't you have a dorm or a house, well...nevermind. Stay where you are, I'm coming to get you. Stay on the line."  
"I don't know why I've called you. I feel stupid. It's this damn assay...the more I was writing the more I realized..."  
"This is actually the reason why I asked you to write it. To give you time to think about this."  
"So you wanted me in tears as a raped teenage girl? For what?For telling me that I was wrong and you were right?"

Anger. That was a bloody breakdown.  
"That's not the point...have you eaten something?"  
"Does this even matter?"  
"You don't reply to a question with another question."pointed Adam out speeding through the empty Street.   
"You don't get to tell me what to do. I'll do the fuck I want."

Adam changed his tone without even thinking: he knew that Tommy wasn't mentally stable enough to take decisions by himself.  
"You will do as I say. Don't test me on this, Tommy. Don't."  
From the other side of the line only the boy's  laboured breathing was coming.  Adam felt a rush of pride but also the responsibility of dealing with a hurt young boy. He had to keep it in his pants, he was a Master, he knew how vulnerable was Tommy in that moment.

It was not even the sight of Tommy with all the black make-up smeared all over his face that made Adam's heart skip a beat but how defeatedly the boy hid his face into his chest, holding his bag losely with one hand.  
The first thing Tommy said was  
"Your fucking assay is in the bag."

"Are you ok to follow me to my flat? I'd rather not to have you alone tonight."  
"It's okay."

Tommy remained silent the whole ride, Adam was checking him every now and then.  
"You want to talk about that?"  
"Are you gonna force me?"  
"Don't give me the cold shoulder. I'm here for you.  
"I need a drink before."  
"It won't be a problem."

In the privacy of Adam's house, with a  beer in his hand Tommy began to calm down and suddenly he felt embarassed for crying on the phone with Adam, for dragging him out of hid bed in the middle of the night because he wasn't able to get his shit together. Adam would have never accepted him as a slave.  
"Maybe it's better if you read. I don't really feel like talking..."offered Tommy desperately trying to sound cool and relaxed.

Adam took the assay and went through the pages nodding every now and then while reading what Tommy was looking for in the lifestyle: it wasn't rocket science but at least Tommy put some effort in that. Tommy knew that Adam was reading about Jamie when he saw his fist clenching and unclenching.Adam didn't comment aloud but gritted his teeth: Jamie was lucky not to be there because Adam would have beaten him as a pulp.

"You did a great job. Good boy."praised Adam inhaling to collect himself and hiding his anger.  
"So now...you...and I..."  
"You need to sleep, you are not in the state of mind of giving consent to anything."  
"That's not true! I want to have fun, I've moped enough."  
"You have to acknowledge your feelings..."explained Adam.

Rejected again, Tommy lost it.  
"You are an ass too!Why the fuck what I want is never important?I want to have fun. Am I not enough for you? Why are you keeping me around then? Are you a sort of red cross for the abused boys in the BDSM scene?"  
The boy was vomiting hatred words in an outburst that was only partially directed to the man in front of him.

Adam waited a while then wrapped his arms around the boy, talking soothingly  
"I'm not rejecting you. I've said not now. You are too shaken up and I don't want to you to do something you can regret."  
"I won't regret..."  
"I don't wanna risk it. You are hurt enough already.You need to sleep now."  
"I don't wanna sleep alone."whined Tommy.  
"I've never said you would. Come on." And said that he steered Tommy to his bedroom, giving him time to get ready for the night. When Tommy get out of the en-suite he was flustered, he didn't know how to act around a man that wasn't about to fuck him into the mattress, but Adam gently forced him to lay down, then took the boy in his arms coaxing him into sleep.  
Tommy slowly drifted off leaving Adam wide awake.  
What he was supposed to do with Tommy?  
What he wanted to do with Tommy?


	5. Giving in

Tommy stirred lazily in the bed bumping against something, somebody to be precise. He opened his eyes wide, looking at the man who was beside him, his heart slamming in his chest.  
"Hey."  
"Hey...I'm sorry for dragging you into this. I should be able to deal with my life." began Tommy apologetically but Adam cut him off with a gesture of his hand.  
"It's ok. How do you feel?"  
"Stupid."  
"You are not. You are just naive and innocent in your own way."  
"Innocent? I would chose another word..."

A big hand cupped Tommy's face and he blushed lightly.  
"Your reaction says the opposite."  
"I'm not used to intimacy."  
"What does that even mean? You told me that you have been in a contract with Jamie for more than a year..."  
"I mean casual intimacy and Jamie wasn't that much of a cuddler. Moreover this is a complete different context..."hurried Tommy.  
Adam propped himself onto his elbow  
"Well, but during aftercare..."  
"What you have done the night we met was probably one of the best aftercare I had experienced."

Adam controlled his impulse to pull the boy into his chest and give him all the physical comfort he was needing. The mere idea of how wrong Jamie treated the boy was making Adam sick.  
"Breakfast?"  
"No..I don't eat in the morning."  
"You should,though"  
"A coffee is ok."

Adam got up to prepare the coffee and Tommy took the chance to have a quick shower.

"You have the fluffiest towels, man!"exclaimed the boy making Adam giggle, he really loved how Tommy could get excited for small things. Tommy was an interesting human being: strong and fragile, bold and insecure. Adam was attracted by him but he was really worried to set both of them for failure: Tommy couldn't take an heartbreak right after his experience with Jamie, neither could Adam...

Tommy appeared in the kitchen and without his make up he was looking even younger...Adam restrained himself one more time from grabbing the boy and shove him up against the wall, flushing their bodies together, making Tommy his.

"Are you sure that you don't want to eat?"  
"I'm positive." Tommy grabbed the mug of coffee and sipping slowly looked at Adam who was eating scrambled eggs and vegetables.

"Can I ask you something?"  
"Go ahead."  
"It's because I'm too inexperienced? Too young? Too ordinary?"  
"What are you talking about?"  
"You didn't even try to hit on me..."  
"It's because you are hurt."  
"So...you would hit on me..."  
"...and I don't wanna get hurt."

Damn Tommy was really Adam's type, he look exactly as he was picturing a sub in his head and his innocence mixed with curiosity was just adding something more to the mix. He was perfect...too perfect.

"You are going to be the one hurting me,not the other way around " laughed Tommy." Besides this, I need it. I need a Master."  
"You have never had one. You had an abuser."  
"I still need one. I need to give the lifestyle a chance."  
"After all that happened?"

"Yeah... I love pain, I love being directed. It helps me a lot with everything going on in my life. I'm less stressed, more focused and I feel that I'm not a creep wanking on bad BDSM porn. I get why you don't want to give me a try so well... I can go to the Nox and see..."  
Adam inhaled sharply and Tommy noticed it "I hope to find somebody less cruel."  
"You cannot pick up a Master blind! " objected Adam gritting his teeth  
Tommy gave him a side smile "That's why I asked you ..."

That little fucker.Such a manipulative little fucker. There was not way Adam would have let him go with another master. It wasn't the best thing to do, he didn't even know if Tommy was ok with a relationship or if he just wanted a contract...but Adam knew himself. His gut was telling him that Tommy could be the one fixing his heart. Monte was right: there was a sparkle between them because there was no rational behind getting so closer to a random boy. He had to give this s chance.  
Adam waved his hand through Tommy's hair caressing him gently, then, when he was on the back of the boy's neck, pulled harshly, forcing the boy to jerk his head back.  
"I don't want you with some other idiots. I might consider to be your Master but I have few conditions, though..."  
"Yes, sir"  
"We are exclusive"  
"Exclusive? Like in a relationship?"  
"I won't call you boyfriend but I don't share. If you play with me you play with me only. That's is also a rule for me."  
"I can work with that."agreed the boy  
"I'm not done,though: you speak up, you listen, you pick up the phone when I call and I will retrain you"  
"Retrain?why?"asked Tommy outraged: he was sure to be a good slave, a good sub. He was able to took a lot of pain so why be retrained?

Adam tugged at the hair again, Tommy whined.  
"Because you need it."  
Then he backed the boy up against a wall.  
"We will discuss your limits and mine, what I need you to do and what not..."While he was talking he felt Tommy's erection against his thigh.  
"You are so fucking responsive..."  
"Is that bad?"wondered the boy.  
"That's amazing."

Tommy was staring at Adam and he took that as his cue to show something to the boy. He leaned in but when he brushed his lips over Tommy's he felt the boy stiffening his body.  
Adam pulled away "Hey...is that a limit? You don't want to be kissed?"  
Tommy shook his head in denial.  
"I need a verbal reply: can I kiss you?"  
"Y-yes."answered the boy, his pupils dilate as never before.  
Adam let the hair go and run hand along Tommy's face.  
"It's a kiss. It can be really erotic and there is a good power exchange, but feel free to say no. I want you to say no when you are not comfortable."  
"Jamie never kissed me."blurted Tommy "I've thought it was just a BDSM rule or something. I wasn't ready..."  
"I don't need you to be."  
This time Adam captured Tommy mouth in an heated kiss, gently rolling his hips against the boy until Tommy's knees buckled and he gripped onto Adam not to fall. The helpless moan Tommy let out was more than beautiful.

Adam smiled into the kiss: if he was able to elicit such a reaction just kissing the boy and tugging his hair, well... 


	6. Hard & Soft limits

After the kiss Tommy was struggling to center himself, and Adam smiled proudly offering the boy the reassurance of his embrace.  
"You good?"he asked.  
"Yes I swear"  
"We need to discuss our limits and to formalize the rules: are you ok to do that now?"  
"The sooner the better."

Even if he knew that that was the next step Tommy felt a bit intimidated by sitting at the tables with a list of kinks to go through.  
"I take that you know how does it work: we go through this and we discuss what's ok, what's a soft limit or an hard one. Do you want me to read?"  
"It's easy..."  
"Oh you You have your list ready?"  
"No...It don't have limits"

Adam raised an eyebrow, his tone turning cold  
"I'm sure that you want to rephrase it."  
"No, you can cross everything you want to do. You are the master, you can chose, I'll follow..."  
"If this is starting with the right foot for you, well we are not. Everyone has limits, I have limits. I don't want to draw blood: never. I'm not going to perform fireplay. You must have limits!"  
"Only weak subs have limits. I wanna be the best for you. Jamie..."  
"I don't want to hear that name anymore. That's why you need to be retrained. He has filled your mind with bullshit. Now we go through the list and you will tell me your limit or we are done before even starting. Am I understood?"  
"Yes sir."

After a good two hours of discussion it came out that Tommy wasn't willing to be branded, that cock and ball torture was an hard no as blood play, mummification, scat play and watersports. He was less terrified of the fire compared to Adam and he was basically open to many options.

"How do I have to address you?"  
"At Nox you'll use master, if we are out with other people in the lifestyle you'll use Sir. When we are alone if we are not engaging any power exchange Adam is more than welcome."  
"I have a request: can you not call me slave or slut? Jam.."Tommy stopped himself in time.  
"Are Pet, Baby boy and ok?"  
"Can you...call me that again, please?"  
"How a polite baby boy we have."

Tommy purred at the pet's name blushing slightly.  
Adam swallowed, they had to discuss the rules now and he knew how restritctive he was and how his rules could appear to a young boy. Well they were there to find an agreement, better start talking.

Adam was used to live with Sauli, to have a 24/7 relationship, with the dynamic ongoing also out of the lyfestle context. He knew that Tommy wasn't ready for that, but he was also aware that such a form of total control was what he was needing. He was open to start with a light approach, gently was in Tommy into it.

"What are you struggling to tell me?"wondered Tommy, a bit surprised that Adam could be experiencing any difficulty in discussing a contract.  
"I need to control you. Out of the bedroom, I mean. This can be too much for you, I know that you need your freedom.

That was kind of hard to take for Tommy as Jamie has never affected his personal life except that the prohibition of masturbate.  
"What do you mean exactly?"  
"I want to know where you are, if you have exams or assignments for the University, I don't want you in danger so you don't get drunk, you don't get high if I'm not there. This is to start with, then..."  
"What you were doing with your ex?"  
"It doesn't matter...new sub new rules. Can you accept that?"  
"Yes, you just sound like an obsessive protective boyfriend. I can take it."

Adam looked at Tommy bringing a hand to his chest dramatically " An obsessive protective boyfriend? How dare you?!"  
They both laughed and Adam leaned in for another kiss. Tommy was more relaxed this time and kissed back fervently.   
"How will the out of the bedroom control progress?I don't want to lose every inch of my freedom."  
"We have to decide that together, we can sign for three months and then we can review the contract to see how  this is going. Are you ok with this?"  
"Yes. Are you going to ask me if I'm ok for every single decision?"  
"I value consent a lot. I will take decisions for you, but I have to know you, I have to know your body before so I will check in on you. On this very topic: safewords. You are on colors, you want them?"  
"Yes."  
"You have to use them,though. It's about pushing your limits but also about the pleasure."Adam ran a finger suggestively along Tommy's chest."Do you wanna play?"  
Tommy's mouth went dry instantly  
"Yes,sir."  
"Follow me."

Tommy's heart was pounding in his chest, he had to show Adam how good he was. For sure Adam was testing him, so he needed to be perfect, not to disappoint him, not to make him regret his choice.   
He wasn't even look at the surroundings, he just gasped when Adam opened the door of his play room and he saw the four posted bed, the celing bar and a table. There were few cabinets and a open door that lead to the biggest en-suite Tommy has ever seen.  
"I'm gonna cuff you on the celing bar and I'll use the riding crop."  
Tommy nodded completely in awe.  
Adam was looking at the boy carefully, searching for any sign of discomfort but he was looking fine, maybe a bit surprised but nothing more.  
Adam gently peeled Tommy's t-shirt off, cuffed him at the ceiling bar, the he helped the boy out of his pants, attached a spreader at his ankles and blindfolded him. Tommy was holding his breath.  
"Breathe Tommy."  
"Yes, master"  
"No pet, you are not breathing. Deep breaths for me. Relax."  
Adam's voice forced Tommy to slow down his heartbeat and being less anxious.  
Without a warning  he ran the riding crop softly along Tommy's chest. It was just a caress but the boy screamed. He screamed aloud.  
"Tommy! Tommy calm down."  
The boy was shaking violently, pulling at the restraints and Adam freed him immediately. "You don't have to fear me, Pet. I'm not doing that to hurt you"  
"I don't know what happened, Master. .. I..I didn't know what was going on."  
That was unusual unless..."It's the first time for you to be blindfolded?"  
"Yes..."  
Adam lost it on the spot.  
"You have to fucking tell me. You have to speak up! Damn!"  
Adam was shouting and Tommy got on his knees in a second.  
"Forgive me Master..."  
"Christ Tommy! How can I trust you if you..."  
"I didn't want to disappoint you..."  
Adam was enraged but as a Master he was able to control himself so he helped Tommy onto his feet again, caressing his cheek.  
"You have to talk to me. I just need to know how to approach you. Don't hide your inexperience: a first time, any of them, is always a gift and I want to treat it as such."  
"We can go on, though."  
"No Pet. We are done for today."  
"But I..."  
"This is your punishment for not speaking up...I hope you learn fast"  
Adam kind of hid how that was a punishment for himself too. Why he didn't ask Tommy if that was a first for him... he has to be better for that boy.  
He couldn't fuck this up.


	7. There you go

*smut warning *

After the first slip with Tommy, Adam decided not to cut any other corner so he got back to basic. He planned the next scene to have with the boy in every detail then he called Tommy.

"Hey Pet."  
"Oh...Master. I wasn't expecting you to call me..."  
"Am I calling in the wrong moment?"questioned Adam hearing something strange in Tommy's voice.  
"I'm about to reharse with my group, I don't have much time, but I don't want to come across as rude..."  
Adam laughed "I just wanted to invited you over for the night, I don't want to keep you from music. Can you make it for 9?"  
"C-can we make 9:30? Just to make sure not to be late..."  
"Agreed. Se you later,Pet."

Tommy got back to his bandmates, all hollering because he was blushing.  
"Our Tommy has a date! Who is the lucky one? Girl or boy?"  
"A boy."  
"Tell him to go easy with you, we need  our bassist able to walk on stage!"  
"Leave him alone!"shouted Luke, the drummer and Tommy's roommate "Somebody new, though. You've never blushed for Jamie."he whispered in a way audible only by Tommy.  
"I have a new master..."  
"Details later... we need to reharse."

The time flew by and Tommy had just enough time to clean himself ready for Adam. Jamie has been adamant about how clean a sub was supposed to be and the only time Tommy didn't do the procedure correctly he was caned so hard that he couldn't sleep on his back for two weeks.  
He rang at Adam's doorbell at 9:29. Adam greeted him in a complete dom attire: leathers so low on his hips to expose his V-line, shirtless, a leather bandwrist on each arm.   
"Go to the playroom, strip and kneel beside the chair."  
"Yes Master."

Tommy went quickly into the room, folded his clothes neatly and sank onto his knees.  
Adam made him wait, but the boy remained there still, his head bowed and the hands clasped behind his back.  
After twenty minutes, when Tommy was questioning if raising his head to give a look around, Adam stepped into the room. He waved his fingers in Tommy's hair and pulled harshly forcing the boy to look at him.  
"Tonight I'm gonna use nipple clamps, cuffs and riding crop. Is that ok with you? You may speak, Pet."   
"Do with me as you please,Master."  
"Good boy..."

Adam motioned Tommy to stand up, guided him to the center of the room and lowered the ceiling bar.   
"On your knees,Pet."  
Tommy complied and Adam quickly fastened two leather cuffs around his ankles and secured them to the floor. Then he pulled out to nipple clamps from his pocket and dangled them in front of Tommy.  
The boy swallowed visibly in anticipation. He cried out when Adam pinched his nipples and rolled them between his fingers to make them hardening. When Adam was satisfied of his work he closed the clamps, earning few hisses from Tommy.

Tommy was breathing heavily, the bite of the clamps on his nipples was really uncomfortable, he bit his lips when Adam ran his hands along his sides soothingly. He didn't dare look at his own cock, he knew he was full hard.

Adam moved away, lowering the ceiling bar again and grabbing another set of cuffs.  
"Hands on your ankles, Pet."he ordered and closed the cuffs around Tommy's wrists, connecting them to the ankle's cuff.  
He caressed Tommy's back following the curve from the base of the neck to the boy's ass. "You are really beautiful, baby boy." Tommy groaned softly at the praise. He wasn't used to it, Jamie was calling him slut, useless, whore...

Lost in the happiness the boy didn't see Adam hooking the chain that was connecting the clamps to the ceiling bar and screamed when he felt the pull on his nipples.  
"You see, Pet? Posture is everything:as long as you don't squirm too much the pain remains the same. Let's see how it changes when I use the crop..."

This time Tommy just shivered when Adam drag the keeper of the crop along his body: from the collarbone down to the right knee and then from the left knee to his neck again. Adam was patting the boy's abdomen lightly, building up a little tension, then he striked pretty hard on his thigh. Tommy gasped.  
It was the same pattern for a while: gentle tapping and then a strike, different intensity for different places on Tommy's body. The boy was crying out when Adam was hitting him, trying to squirm the littlest possibile in the effort not to pull the nipple clamps.  
That worked until Adam began to tease his cock with the crop: remaining still was too much.  
"Let's put that pretty mouth of yours to use."commanded Adam pulling his cock out of his leathers an pushing it in Tommy's mouth.  
Adam thrusted mercilessly into the boy tugging at the chain every now and then, pushing his cock as deep as possible. Tommy was moaning, he cock was leaking precum.  
Suddenly Adam's hips stuttered and come flooded the boy's mouth. He swallowed every drop while Adam was keeping him in place with a hand on the back of his head.   
"Your turn, Pet." announced Adam wrapping his fingers around Tommy's cock, stroking him until he came with a cry, his back arched and his arms shaking.  
The boy was covered in sweat and come, his skin flushed: a wonderful sight. Adam removed the clamps and unfastened the cuffs carefully holding Tommy who was too spent to even stand on his own.  
Adam brought him into the en-suite and turned on the tap of the tub.   
"B-bath? " asked breathlessĺy the boy his head resting on Adam's shoulder.  
"Just relax baby boy. I'm taking care of you."  
Adam washed Tommy carefully, his hands light over the boy's body, then dried him with a fluffiest towel and carried him to the bed.  
"Lay down."he instructed "I want to massage your limbs, you were in the same position for a long time."  
Tommy didn't have the chance to protest because Adam lighted a massage oil candle and joined him on the bed. Adam checked his nipples, they were angry red but no damage, Tommy hissed when Adam touched them but nothing more. He was kind of floating, wanting to say something but unable to do so.It was difficult even to hear Adam's praise murmured softly in his hear.

Few minutes later Adam shook the boy a little to catch his attention.  
"Tommy I'm going to massage you now, do you hear me?"  
"Y-yes m-master."  
"Ok, relax baby boy."

Adam poured a bit of oil onto his hand and began to work on Tommy's legs from the ankle up to his groin pressing his thumbs in the boy's muscles drawing circles. Tommy was moaning softly, wanting nothing more than that blessing to last forever.  
When Adam finished on his legs and moved to the arms Tommy was long gone. Jamie has never treated him so good, Adam was spending time with him, cherishing him just after a scene and they haven't even fucked.  
Adam washed his hands and got back to his boy  
"Tommy, are you back?"  
"Yes...yes I'm sorry if it took me so long."  
"Shhh I wasn't scolding you. I need you to drink and have a bite of whatever you want. Can you do this for me?"  
Tommy nodded, still a bit dizzy. He gulped the water Adam was offering and reluctantly nibbled few crackers.   
He was feeling so weird: a part of him was wanting just to cling to his master, the other one didn't want to appear greedy or annoying, so he was just there, fidgeting with the he of his shirt while Adam was asking about the band, the music and reharsal.  
"You look really tired Pet. Let's get you home."  
"I can take a cab."  
"You can also take a punishment if you keep on challenging my decisions..."  
"I didn't mean to, Master"  
"Well so try to remember that I take my role as Dom much more seriously than Jamie. It's almost 2 AM and I don't want you alone outside when you are so spent."  
"I see, Master"

Adam drove Tommy back to the dorm, gave him few suggestions about  how to handle his sore nipples and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips.   
"Thank you, Master."  
"I'll wait for you to enter the main door."  
Tommy nodded, smiling back and headed back to his dorm.

"Tommy!You are back!"called out Luke locking his car in another part of the car park.  
Tommy taken back stumbled and fell on the groud, Adam was right he was really spent: the scene hasn't been that hard but the emotional weight of waiting for Adam kneeling, the fact that it was the first full scene together and the amazing aftercare have left him without energy.

Suddenly two strong hands brought Tommy back on his feet and Adam's voice questioned full of concern  
"Are you ok, baby?"  
"I am...I'm sorry, Sir. I'm clumsy."  
"You are just tired."  
In that moment Luke arrived  
"Don't worry, he's kind of a...OH MY GOD ADAM LAMBERT!"  
"Alive and kicking."laughed Adam  
"It's a pleasure. Like...I'm a fan. I'm Luke, Tommy's roommate."hurried Luke holding out a hand.  
"Hi Luke, thanks for being a fan. Can I trust you to bring Tommy back to your room without any other fall?"  
"Of course."  
"Good night then. Tommy, I wanna hear from you tomorrow morning."  
"Of course, Si-ADAM!"

Adam kissed Tommy on the forehead and got back to his car.  
Luke was looking at the scene with wide eyes. Once they were alone he whispered yelled  
"You are fucking Adam Lambert?!!!"  
"It's the other way around I guess, but yes.Why? How do you know him?"  
"How you don't know him, idiot!"

Luke dragged Tommy in their room and showed him few videos on YouTube.  
"Now that you know who he is...I want all the details!"  
"Oh shit! I didn't know that...I think I've royally fucked up..."said Tommy mentally cursing himself for not have even checked when Adam told him that he was a singer.  
"It doesn't seem to me. The guy was pretty sweet and rushed to you when crumbled on the ground.  
"We'll see tomorrow morning..."


	8. Taking it slow

Tommy was strictly just texting Adam too embarrassed to talk to him, but Adam didn't take it so well, he left a threatening voice mail ordering Tommy to call him back in 15 minutes if he wanted to avoid any punishment. More than the fear for the punishment was the awareness of how Adam was disappointed by his behavior that made Tommy actually take the phone.

"What's this madness?"asked Adam "Since when you don't reply to my phone call, Pet?"

"I...I didn't..."

"I suggest you not to stutter and to answer because I'm not amused by you, Pet."

"Luke showed me some video on YouTube."blurted Tommy trying to clarify the situation and failing miserably.

"Are you trying to piss me off more than I already am? What game are you playing? are you trying to get punished?"

"No, no! YouTube video of you. I didn't know you are that famous, I didn't even bother myself to check it out and...I'm so embarrassed...You don't have to waste your time with me..."

"Slow down, Tommy. I want to spend time with you, I'm not mad if you are not a fan. You don't have to be. I'm just Adam: your Master."

"The fuck you are just Adam! I mean you are a star..."

"Watch your mouth, Pet. I don't like that tone."

"I'm sorry, Master." Tommy took a deep breath "I feel that I should have checked it out and I feel that you deserve better than..."

"Not a word more. It's not important to me, I actually prefer not to deal with fans in my private life. I don't want you to listen to my music because of our arrangement, I don't want you to become a fan. I want you as my sub, this is the only thing you should keep in your mind. I hope this is not too much to handle. I can understand if you want to call off our contract."

"I don't want to call off our contract! I was thinking that it has been disrespectful of me not to even look at your stuff."

"I find way more disrespectful the way you are ignoring your Master telling you what he considers important or not." commented Adam dryly

"Oh..."

"Now, I was trying to call you just to ask if you are ok to come to the Nox with me tonight. There will be a bunch of couples performing and I'd like to see your reactions. I prefer to rely on your body than on your mouth to understand what excites you."

"Will we do a scene too?" questioned Tommy, a bit unsure.

"Just watching. We are not even close to the level of intimacy needed to perform on stage and I'm not very fond of that. I like to watch, but I'm on stage a lot...I don't need it very often outside the music."

"Ok then, so see you at the Nox at 10 PM?"

  "We are getting there together. You are not collared and I don't want anybody to even think that you are available tonight. So I will come to pick you up at 9:30 and we can change at the club. I want to talk to you before the show."

Tommy agreed and spent the rest of the day trying to put together an outfit for the night and calming his racing mind. Adam was cool with his lack of knowledge, he wasn't looking for a groupie, he was looking for a submissive. Too soon Adam was texting him to meet him in the car park and Tommy couldn't do anything more than grabbing all his stuff and meet his Master: keep a Dom waiting wasn't a good way to start a night out.

 Adam was keeping a bit of distance, a way to remark that he wasn't pleased with Tommy and the boy was sinking in the car seat, his eyes fixed on his boots, chewing on his bottom lip. When Adam pulled out the car in the parking slot Tommy shivered visibly in a mixture of embarrassment and fear hurrying to get out of the vehicle. Adam placed a hand over his shoulder making Tommy gasp in surprise

"Not so fast, Pet." he scolded "If you have a problem with me or with something related with me I want you to confront me. If you think that I'll get mad if you do just remember that everything will be worse if we don't communicate. Is that clear?"

"Clear, Master" nodded Tommy still tense.

"I just want you to relax now. I'm not mad, I just want you to be honest with me."Adam pulled Tommy into a sweet kiss that eventually melted the tension away from the boy's body. they parted once inside the Nox to change and when Tommy got out of the sub lockers zone Adam was already there waiting for him. The boy smiled at the smirk on Adam's face

"You like what you see, Master?" he asked teasingly

"Difficult not to: those leather shorts of yours and that fishnet shirt don't leave too much at the imagination."

"What you being shirtless and with those pants so low on your hips leaves at the imagination instead?" talked back Tommy, just to duck his head waiting for a hard smack, but two fingers lifted his chin

"I'd never hit you for a playful comment, especially if it's between the two of us. I actually prefer you like this that all shy and scared as you were in the car. Now let's try to find a good spot to look at the show."

Adam guided Tommy to the left of the stage where he spotted an empty couch in a zone where some well-known couples were waiting for the show to begin. Tommy gave few quick glances around but before he could even ask Adam introduced him to a lesbian couple Mistress Linda and her submissive Grace,  Master Oliver and Mathilda, Master Zachary and his submissive Elijah. Oliver and Mathilda were actually the oldest couple, married with kids, Linda and Grace were in their mid thirty while Zachary and Elijah seemed a bit younger than Adam. Zachary was incredibly built and his hold on his blonde submissive didn't leave any doubt of how powerful he was as a Dom.

"Aww, he is adorable Adam." cooed Linda looking at Tommy and then placing a soft kiss on Grace's lips "You are adorable too, baby. So adorable"

"Glad to see that you are moving on." said Oliver

"Hey, I'm Elij.." began the blonde but Master Zachary pulled harshly at the leash attached to Elijah's collar "Who said you could talk? Welcome back Adam, we were missing you. Is Monte coming tonight?"

"He had a thing with his family, he'll try his best. He is Tommy, my new submissive."

"That's why he is not collared yet." commented Mathilda earning a scolding stare from Oliver "Sorry, none of my business."

Eventually, the lights dimmed out and  Tommy kneeled between Adam's legs facing the stage to look at the show. The first two scenes were definitely good: a paddle spanking that got Grace so hot and bothered that Linda had to finger an orgasm out of her and a whipping scene that created an unmistakable problem in Tommy's shorts. just the sound of the whip in the air was giving him goosbumps, when it was cracking on the sub's skin both Tommy and the sub were jumping.

 "Someone is turned on by the whips, I see." whispered Adam

"That's so good...so good. Can I touch myself, master?"asked Tommy with pleading eyes

"Too early for that. Drink a bit of water, I want you focused on the next scene and to let you see better please, come to sit beside me on the couch."Tommy didn't see the smirk on Adam's face and complied sitting on the couch pressing his body against Adam's side. "The next scene is Shibari, right Zach?"

"Shibari?...oh fuck!" groaned Master Zachary while everyone in the group except Tommy giggled a bit.

"Master can I ask you why you are all giggling?" whispered Tommy

"You'll see, Pet. You'll see." answered Adam enigmatically. With a shrug, Tommy got back to the show.  A dominant arrived on stage followed by his submissive with a slender but toned body who was carrying ropes in different colors and length. A relaxing music started in the background while the dominant began to run his hands along the submissive's body, warming him up. He slowly chose a black rope and torturously slow he began to tie up the boy with measured movements, placing knots in specific parts of the body, creating an intricate and beautiful pattern on the submissive skin.

When the dominant secured the third knot Master Zachary let out a sigh "Fuck...oh fuck." that was Adam's cue to place his mouth on Tommy's ear to say "The real show will be on your left, keep an eye on Zach and Eli. I can assure it will be beautiful to see."

Tommy moved slightly on the couch to be able to see better what was happening both on the stage and on the couch beside him. Master Zachary was breathing heavily, his chest heaving as he was in short of breath. The submissive on the stage moaned when another knot was tied close to his groin and Master Zachary let got the leash he was holding. Elijah snapped his head back to look at Zachary with an unreadable expression something between concern and amusement.

On stage the dominant was tying up the submissive's legs so that he was completely suspended: he was creating a sort of living sculpture and Zachary moaned softly in time with the sub, pulling Elijah on the couch with him. With shaking hands he unclipped the leash leaving only the collar on Elijah who gently caressed Zachary's face. Tommy was mesmerized by their interaction it was even better than the Shibari performance.

Master Zachary looked at Elijah with pleading eyes, stretched out a hand towards him, leaving it mid-air with the palm facing the floor and letting out a breathless "Eli...", Elijah wrapped his fingers around Zachary's wrist from below, their palms connected "Eli..." murmured Zachary again, almost whining. Tommy was shocked as Zachary dominant stance was gone, his stern and cold face turned into a pained and needy expression, while Elijah was changing too, responding at Zachary as a finely tuned instrument.

Suddenly Elijah rotated his wrist reversing the position of their hands and Zachary dropped onto his knees  rubbing his cheek on Elijah's thigh murmuring "Thank you, Master."

Tommy gasped, loudly. Much more loudly than he wanted too but thas was freaking hot. Elijah, well Master Elijah, was radiating dominance while only an hour before he was being kept in place by the big man that was kneeling at his feet now. Elijah was caressing Zachary softly, reassuring him, praising him for letting him know what he needed. Then he turned to Tommy

"We are both Switch. Basing on your reaction I get that this is your first time seeing somebody switch."

"Yes...I didn't mean to stare, I'm sorry" apologized Tommy quickly

"Don't be sorry. I'm sure Adam brought you here tonight with this in mind, knowing that Shibari performances can trigger Zach to switch, am I wrong?"

"You caught me, Eli. Your interaction is always beautiful to witness, the total trust Zach puts in you while switching is really touching. Let alone how fast you can reply to his needs, honestly, it never ceases to amaze me."

"We are a good team, we are together since we were at College and we have always been able to read each other easily. As you can tell I'm usually more on the submissive side and Zachary is more on the dominant side, but...things can change."Elija let out a chuckle and Zachary blushed crimson red "Don't be ashamed Pet. I love your submission as much as I love submitting to you. You are beautiful on your knees."

Tommy gasped again: a sub saying that kind of praise to his Dom was a first. He was confused, that was a sort of bending the rules Jamie drilled into his head.

"Adam, your boy seems troubled."stated Elijah.

Adam turned Tommy to face him, brushing his fingers along the boy's jaw he explained.  
"I wanted you to see the level of trust between all this couples but especially   between Zach and Eli. The level of trust Elijah has in Zachary is extreme because he knows that sometimes their dynamic changes and even if it suits also Eli's needs it can happen unexpectedly. They work good together because when Zach switches Elijah does it too. If Elijah know that for any reason he couldn't be able to switch, maybe because his need for submission is too strong he has to be clear with Zach. I want our communication to be that direct. I want you to trust me enough to be totally honest. That was part of your training, Pet. Now, do you want to watch some more or you rather go playing?" 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you like this I might turn it into a book.


End file.
